


when the dust settles (but does it ever?)

by BnessZ



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, Gen, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), blood mention, i honestly don't know what this is, it hurts, or what to put it under, so uuhhh, take some color imagery and metaphors, they do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: The thing about the fall is that it never endedOr just a short metaphorical word vomit of Tartarus aftermath
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 16





	when the dust settles (but does it ever?)

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: a very hard fall
> 
> Uh. I'm working on a huge mortal au and just. Needed a breather. And this is what happened? I, uh....yeah. don't really know
> 
> Warning for blood mention, but it's not much

The thing about the fall is that it never ended.

Even now, the sun is cold, distant, untouchable. Even now, the lungs are burned and rattle with every breath. Even now, green has turned black and admiration has turned into fear.

The thing about the fall is that coming up for air was only a small reprieve. 

There was darkness and despair and misery _(Percy please some things are not meant to be controlled—)_ and then there was sunlight and friends and food _(my stomach is filled with fire how could I possibly eat anything right now—)._ But the mortal world was also in shambles. There was no time to process, no time to stand straight, no time to find the way up _(out)._

There was pain and sadness and a fleeting sense of victory.

But that's the thing, _that's the thing,_ Annabeth thinks, watching the glass stain itself red, _you can trip going up and fall again._

Again or still?

Percy's words are a broken record in her mind _(the most terrifying being you have ever seen claiming you lucky that he himself will destroy you),_ echoing in the all but empty cabin. The glass glistens. Annabeth stares at it.

__

__

The thing about the fall is that once it claims you, it never lets go. 

The man is broken and his face is further fragmented in the reflection of dyed glass. Annabeth stares at it. Stares at her hand, still curled into a fist. A fistful of glass. Of blood. Of _them._

Percy's words circle and circle and circle her mind.

_It never ends none of this is reality Annabeth are we really alive?_

The thing about the fall is that it leaves pieces of you scattered in places so hidden, you'll never find them again. 

Who they were has died and who they are have become ghosts. Everything around then is hazy, blurring between illusions and real life.

Is there a difference anymore?

_That's the thing,_ Annabeth thinks, digging nails into Percy's arm, feeling his tears on her neck, _who are we to define what is real and what is not?_

__

__

Who are we to presume that hell is only a place?

Who are we to presume that hell isn't a state of mind?

His eyes are rubble and ruin.

_Who are we to presume hell isn't a person?_

The glass glints in the moonlight, crimson. The man and the woman stare at it, debating what the real nightmare is: the memories or the new reality.

The thing about the fall is that you never land.

**Author's Note:**

> Open to interpretations! Since it's just....That. anywho. I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starsoakedskin)~ or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bnessz) sooooo. Yeah. Have a great day!


End file.
